Construction equipment includes such devices as saws, drills, generators, nail guns, demolition robots, and the like. These devices are often used to perform tasks that inherently produce debris, and they are also inherently required to be mobile. Accordingly, these devices are typically made to be relatively robust and capable of handling difficult work in hostile environments, while balancing the requirement for mobility. However, these devices typically also include some form of working assembly or element that is capable of cutting working material, breaking working materials, drilling holes, driving nails or rivets, or the like. In some instances, a construction device may utilize a battery to provide power for operation of the construction device and working assembly.
Construction device batteries may have limited stored energy to support construction device operation. In an instance in which a construction device battery becomes depleted, the construction device operation may be degraded or the construction device may stop functioning. An operator may search a construction site, battery charging stations, or storage lockers for construction device batteries which are compatible with the construction device, e.g. physically and electronically fit the construction device and have an appropriate voltage rating. Further, in an instance in which the operator finds a compatible battery, they may also have to check the charge status of the construction device battery to find a construction device battery with sufficient charge to continue the construction device operation.
In some instances, battery charge status may be determined by checking on battery indicators and charging station indicators. Other methods of checking the charge status of the battery may require the battery to be connected to the construction device, such as a battery charge indicator on the construction device or operationally testing the construction device. These methods of locating and checking the charge status of construction device batteries are time consuming and waste valuable man hours.
Construction device batteries vary in size, but are typically not large, which could lead to misplacement in a construction site. Additionally, construction device batteries may be a high value and easily portable item in a construction site. The value and portability of construction device batteries may lead to theft of the batteries reducing the available inventory of construction device batteries and increasing the time consumed locating substitute construction device batteries.